


Needy

by twixmomo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Bora is whipped for Minji and can't help but be a mess when she isn't around.





	Needy

Bora can't take it anymore.

 

It had been three days since Minji had been home. She missed her, she  _ needed  _ her. Bora needed her scent, her taste, her touch. She felt empty without Minji’s fingers in her mouth.

 

Bora needed to touch herself right fucking now, even though she really wasn’t supposed to unless Minji was present. She needed Minji between her thighs, her calm voice encouraging her to make a mess.

 

So here she was, grinding on Minji’s pillow. Her scent still lingered, but it was a rather poor substitute. She'd much rather ride Minji’s face given the option. They had toys, Minji just bought a new one, but using them alone felt rather lonely. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye Bora can see red hair, and was equally surprised and relieved to see Minji come in, even if it meant she was caught in the act. 

 

As Minji enters the bedroom she can only laugh at what she sees. Her pretty girlfriend, desperate with a pillow trapped in between her thighs, aching for any friction she can make. 

 

“My pretty little Bora, you know you’re not supposed to do that when I’m not around,” Minji says with a smile.

 

“You weren’t here! What am I supposed to do?” 

 

“Be patient, baby, that’s what. I was only gone for a few days and you turn into a complete puddle. It’s absolutely adorable.” Minji says as she bends down to kiss Bora, their first contact in days sends shivers down the younger girl’s spine. 

 

“Let me help you out with that.” 

 

Minji matches Bora’s state of undress, removing each article of clothing carefully until left only in her underwear. She meets Bora’s lips again, caressing every part of her body that she can before moving behind her kneeling body in the center of the bed. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Minji says with a quick peck of her exposed shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you too,  _ Mommy.”  _

 

Without warning Minji’s hand slides down the front of Bora’s underwear, tracing the outline of her already drenched lips.

 

“You’re so wet for Mommy already aren’t you?” Minji teases, teasing her clit that was already swollen. Bora doesn’t answer and only responds with a pretty moan as her head tilts back.

 

Minji runs her hand through Bora's folds, gliding along her entrance up and down, almost slipping a finger inside her, but pulling back right before. 

 

The same hand moves up Bora's heat, rubbing her clit in slow, delicate circles, kissing and sucking her neck, as she moans louder.

 

WIthin seconds Bora has completely soaked through her underwear, ruining and rendering them useless. 

 

"Mommy…I'm close…" Bora whispers. 

 

“Already, baby? I just started touching you.“ Minji says, withdrawing her fingers just at the last possible moment, shamelessly denying her orgasm as Bora whines loudly.

 

“Mommy,  _ please, _ ” Bora pleads needily. 

 

“What fun would it be if I let you cum right away?” Minji says and she turns her around, presenting her slick covered fingers for Bora to clean. She does so obediently, lustfully taking Minji’s fingers into her mouth, tasting her own juices on them as she sucks them completely clean. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re this needy,” Minji says and pushes her playfully until she’s flat on her back.

 

“Let’s get these off you, babygirl.” 

 

In one quick motion Minji hooks her fingers into Bora’s waistband, pulling the ruined pair of panties off her hips and down her toned, slender legs until they’re complete off, flinging them across the room to dispose of them.  

 

“Taste, me Mommy.” 

 

“Be patient for me. ” 

 

Another whine escapes before Minji can make it to the prize between her spread legs. She takes her time, giving a trail of light kisses up her soft skin, Bora whining and shuddering with each one.  

 

It takes just one one lick from Minji’s tongue before Bora gasps and loses herself. The needy girl already denied her first orgasm was already sensitive and trembling with every flick of Minji’s tongue. 

 

Bora closes her eyes and lets the pleasure wash over her, feeling every wet lick as Minji stimulates and eats her out. She opens her eyes and looks down to see the pretty redhead absolutely feasting on her pussy, not tasting, but downright devouring her. 

 

"F-fuck, it feels so good, you're so good at eating me, Mommy."

 

Minji can't respond with her head buried into between her wide open legs. now lewdly slurping on her clit, both of her hands grabbing Bora’s thighs which unabashedly were her favorite part of Bora’s body. Minji is making her feel so damn good and she can’t stop moaning and she’s  _ so  _ close, but she knows she’s going to have to fucking work for it and she hates and loves it at the same time. 

 

Minji’s eyes are completely locked on her and it drives her wild. She lives to please Bora, and absolutely loves the faces and sounds she makes when she's being eaten out.

 

Bora is moaning so loud now as she has her hands wrapped in her gorgeous red locks, trying to find some outlet for the intense sensations moving through her entire body, as she feels Minji’s tongue completely buried inside her, moving a thousand miles an hour, her hands exploring every part of Boras body. 

 

Again, Minji brings her all the way to the edge of orgasm, stopping just right at the perfect moment.

 

“Mommy  _ please!”   _ Bora whines again as her hips buck, trying to find Minji’s tongue that belongs in between her warm thighs, but can only find the cold air. 

 

“Not yet, baby, “ Minji says with the most devilish grin, sensing her frustration and tension building up. Bora’s pleading eyes begin to water as Minji looks up at her. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Bora. And you’ve been so good, just a little more and Mommy will make you feel good okay?”  

 

“Y-yes, Mommy.” 

 

Bora almost screams as she feels Minji fill her up with her fingers, two at first and then a third. Minji’s fingers are fucking her so wildly, she’s so fucking wet, making such a mess between her thighs, every drop of her sweet nectar that empties out lands into her mouth. 

 

“M-mommy, I’m so close,  _ please, please l can’t take anymore,”  _ Bora says, trying her best to not squeeze her thighs around Minji’s head. Her pleas and cries go largely ignored as Minji gives a particularly loud slurp, her tongue and fingers moving in the same rhythm, driving her even more crazy. 

 

Bora would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy this just a little bit, having Minji completely control her body, dominating her and turning her into a needy, ruined mess. 

 

As Minji's fingers move deeply inside Bora, they become drenched with her slick as her deep loud moans filled the room. Bora was doing her best to keep her orgasm in check but she’s so sensitive and needs release so bad, she can't take much more of this. 

 

Minji only uses her fingers, moving in and out of Bora, curling them inside and deeply fucking her and pushing her to the absolute brink that forces her to do everything in her power to stop herself. 

 

One more time Bora is edged almost to completion, pulling out again and sucking her own fingers, satisfied with the sweet nectar that’s released.  

 

Minji dives back into between Bora's spread succulent thighs, lips secured tightly on her swollen clit, giving her a look of seduction and lust. No more teasing, no more edging. Minji was going to make Bora cum and nothing was going to stop her. 

 

As Minji ups the intensity Bora's hands run through Minji’s hair, digging in to secure herself as she's wildly eaten out, hips bucking fiercely as she borders the release she's been craving. 

 

“Fuck...Mommy...I-I’m gonna..please don’t stop, please I…” 

 

Bora mercifully cums finally, gushing into Minji’s mouth loudly as her back arches high. Her orgasm rocks her body so powerfully that she can't stop trembling. 

 

Minji doesn’t stop eating out Bora, and Bora doesn’t stop climaxing. One orgasm after the next, each one just as powerful and strong as the previous, making up for being so pent up and edged so long. 

 

Bora is screaming Minji’s name at this point, she tries to close her legs and releases her death grip on her head to signal she’s had enough. Minji halts, but not without one final lick, one last taste of Bora to make the girl absolutely squirm.

 

Minju looks up proudly between her flushed thighs, her face drenched with Bora's sweet juices and licks her lips. She moves forward and plants a deep kiss on her, letting Bora taste herself, holding her still trembling body close to her, stroking and caressing her dark colored hair. 

 

“Are you good, now baby?” Minji asks, wiping the tears in Bora’s pretty eyes.

 

“Y-yes, Mommy. That…that felt amazing.”

 

“Good. You did so well. I’ll go get the bath ready.” 

 

“W-wait,” Bora says, tears still lightly forming in her eyes. 

 

“Stay here just a little longer. P-please?"

 

“Of course, baby.” 

 

The bath could wait. Bora needed to be in Minji’s arms as long as possible. She felt safe, like she belonged there.

 

Minji stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. She watched her drift asleep, and Bora couldn't look any prettier. 


End file.
